


They're sharing a bed

by bossy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i used the first line as the title here, lots of tension, this is an untitled drabble from 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy





	They're sharing a bed

They're sharing a bed; they're sharing a bed but they're not fucking.

If they were that's what they'd call it – fucking – but they haven't, never will, and certainly aren't right now.

Instead. Darkness and the clink of the chain. L is on one side of the bed and Light the other; turned away from each other with the void stretched between them.

Light doesn't want to get too far away from L, doesn't want to give himself away so obviously.

L isn't lying down. He's propped up against the pillow, not quite asleep.

"There's a 30% chance that we are a lie," he says, mouth barely moving but words thick and more brutal than when sunlight is streaming through the windows. "That you've tricked me; that you are Kira."

Light can't see L's eyes, but he knows – can feel the thoughts flowing like blood through his mind.

It had seemed safer then, like a slip of the tongue or failure to cover up his tracks could have been easily explained away by a spur of the moment lie spoken in a clear, firm voice. But now he knows; knows, and isn't safe. 

–

L notices that it takes Light a very long time to get to sleep tonight.

He's different. Lips pursed and muscles tense; a corpse.

L has touched Light before, touched him and thought nothing of it. But now he doesn't dare – he looks too much like a murderer, cold and unforgiving.

He inches further away, feeling goosebumps forming on his skin – but there is no escape. They are connected by a chain and suddenly L has no control, is nothing.

It's funny that L never used to have nightmares.

–

"Mother," he says, shaking her forcefully, "mother mother mother," but she's bleeding, she's bleeding and she's cold and –

Light. It's Light, and L is in his room and that isn't mother, it's Light.

Light looks up at him, chilling blue eyes, but doesn't say a word.

–

He wakes up later to use the bathroom; Light comes with him and stands by the sink, ominous with crossed arms.

Maybe now that the birds are singing, the illusion will cease to be.

"The murders have started all over again, but Higuchi is dead," he says, looking into Light's eyes as he turns on the faucet. "Do you think Kira's power has passed to someone else, or that there were multiple Kiras working at once?"

Light looks down at him, eyebrows half-raised – looks at him for a good ten seconds, and then starts to walk back into the room, pulling L with him.

Something has been lost.

–

L doesn't risk going back to sleep; Light doesn't have the notebook, but if he were Kira he wouldn't be above choking L.

–

He is Kira – he must be Kira. 

L doesn't know why then he feels so sad that Light is gone from the end of his chain.


End file.
